


High Tension

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Kudos: 12





	High Tension

*字多短篇预警

*非正常年龄差

一

哎呦哎呦，怎么来了个不良少女。金容仙正走神等着十分钟后下班，突然一对母女进入她的视线。

女孩应该是高中生，长得倒是挺精致，就是一头张扬紫发绑着脏辫还穿露脐卫衣，那荧光色工装裤晃得金容仙眼睛疼。

那位妈妈和前台咨询助理交谈甚欢，女孩很无聊的左看右看，还盯着这边办公室的玻璃窗一小会。

别选我别选我别选我…金容仙默默祈祷着老天饶她逃过此劫，甚至愿意用少吃三天炒年糕来表示自己的诚心诚意。

虽然机构按老师所教的学生算工资，一个就是一笔生意，但金容仙自从尝过苦头后早立志不再当不良学生的家教。

一道题没教会还能把自己活活气死，金容仙自念自己也快三十了，活得开心最要紧。

“金老师。”

“是！”

被点名的金容仙条件反射的从椅子上站起，微微倾身向来者露出礼仪课上学了半个月的标准微笑。

脸上在笑，心在滴血。

前台助理带着两人走到沙发角坐，边向家长介绍道，“这位就是我们机构的金牌英语教师金老师，非常适合您孩子的情况呢。”

女人笑着点点头伸手问好，“老师您好。”金容仙毕恭毕敬的回握住，“您好，请坐吧。”

几个人坐下后，前台助理用一次性杯子给她们都倒了水，“你们沟通，我就先出去啦。”

“谢谢。”家长很客气的道谢。金容仙看到这位妈妈素质和气质都不错，心里的排斥降低了一些。这样的妈妈一般也教不出多坏的孩子。

女人首先向她介绍了女孩，说道，“这是我女儿，今年高三，舞蹈艺术生。”

“嗯嗯。”虽然本来就没打算收，表面功夫还是要做足，金容仙冲女孩笑了笑。

不过她果然还是热冷贴冷屁股了。女孩一副不屑的表情，金容仙见她的右眉还打了眉钉，心底更是啧啧叹气。

这学生，教不起。

“她舞蹈很好的，就是文化课比较差，想找老师补补。”妈妈说着拍了拍女孩的腿，“才剩这几个月，得抓紧补上去。”

金容仙点头表示清楚。妈妈又继续道，“她晚上都在家的，您哪天方便就哪天。”

一直没出声的女孩听到这里突然嚷道，“我什么时候晚上都有空！”女人没理会抗议，继续道，“老师，周末也可以的。”

“什么啊，周末我也有自己的计划啊！”

“我还不是为你好。”

金容仙眼看着母女俩你来我往就要吵起来，赶紧劝住，“要不这样，等您和孩子都决定好了再来？”

那位妈妈带着歉意看了眼金容仙，侧过脸细声对女孩说，“在家不是和你老爸说好了吗？”

看样子他们是做好了什么交换。女孩悻悻的扭头看向别处，向这被安排得明明白白的宿命屈服。

“老师，您看您可以吗，能安排的话抓紧时间我们就签了。”

金容仙知道女孩偷偷在打量自己，倔强的小眼神有点傲娇，但似乎对自己担任她的家教老师并不排斥。

回想了一遍自己的课程安排，金容仙说，“那周三周五两个晚上，可以吗？”

妈妈见女儿不说话，轻轻推了推她问，“怎么样？”女孩这才不情不愿地回应，“嗯—”

说明了其他基本一些情况之后，金容仙领着两人到前台找咨询助理登记并签合同。

看到女孩在表格上填下自己的名字，金容仙耳目一亮。文星伊，再加上笔画圆润的字体，可爱中还有些俏皮。

金容仙一直相信字如其人，所以隐约觉得女孩桀骜不驯的外表下会是温柔细腻的底子。看着女孩因为认真填表而微微嘟起的嘴，金容仙突然有些期待未来的相处。

后天就是礼拜五。金容仙回家后根据事先了解的情况做了一份卷子，准备探底后再制定合适的计划。

约定的时间很快就到了，金容仙到文星伊家里开始第一次上课。然而试卷刚一摆上桌面，这位不良少女就打破了她的美好幻想。

在楼下还好好的答应了爸妈会听课，结果上楼一关上门，小孩就翻脸不认人了。

“我要先看看你的具体问题好做计划，所以先做一下这份卷子吧。”金容仙好声好气地说明情况。

文星伊两手抱在胸前，仰着脸一副不服管的样子还晃椅子，“不要。”“嗯？”没想到碰壁竟然如此之快，金容仙满头问号。

“我就是什么都不会。”

金容仙拿起卷子翻开指着，“听力阅读写作翻译这么多题，总有你比较会的吧。”

文星伊愤愤的拿笔戳了戳桌面，“都说了不会，不会就是不会，会的话还补什么习啊。”

“哎你这小屁孩怎么这么没礼貌，现在立刻给我做，嗯？”金容仙被这没礼貌的小孩惹起了脾气，举起拳头恐吓她，“我可是要向你爸爸妈妈汇报学习情况的。”

好在这招还是管用。

文星伊重重的咂了一下嘴，抢过金容仙手上的卷子开始看，“真烦。”金容仙调好电子定时器放到试卷前说，“90 分钟啊，开始了。”

收获了小屁孩一个嫌弃的白眼后，金容仙回赠她揪耳朵惩罚。

看着文同学咬着笔埋头苦思，金老师逐渐被房间装饰吸引了注意力。小孩性格挺外向，房间反而是深蓝系的忧郁风格。

看样子是很喜欢蓝色，除了床单整张床都是这个颜色。床边原始纯白墙体上挂着一幅白框装饰油彩画。

电视柜背景做成了书架，书并没有摆满整个架子，空着的地方摆了奖杯，有两个奖杯还挂着奖牌。

不过最显眼还是那旁边的四层立柜，金容仙都没数清楚那上面到底有多少只玩具模型。

回到眼前的电脑桌上，金容仙在刚才进门时就已经感叹过一次，两台 Apple iMac Pro，机械键盘游戏鼠标音响配套齐全，到这种程度的孩子怎么可能不娇贵。

这样看一圈下来，脑海里对文星伊这个人物的空白区域也填补上了一部分色。

转眼看定时器，时间已经过了半个小时，金容仙右手撑着脑袋继续盯文星伊做题。

没一会小孩就抬起头抱怨道，“你能不能别在边上看着我。”金老师不为所动，就只挑了挑眉，“干嘛，影响你了？”

“这样我都没办法思考。”文星伊两只手拍在桌子上，义正言辞的控诉道。

“我是监督你不要分神。”金容仙敲了敲桌子示意她赶紧接着做题。

文星伊当然没这么好打发，拉着自己的椅子远离金老师边嚷道，“我又不是小学生，快点走开啦！”

“不看就不看嘛，还有一个小时不到了快点专心做。”金老师起身离开座位，背着手在房间里转，因为坐久了腿麻，还在文同学背后压了个腿活动身筋。

经过一番艰苦卓绝的努力奋斗，文星伊终于在升入高中以来完整地做好一篇英语试卷，把笔一丢宣布，“好了。”

金容仙走过去拉过椅子坐下阅卷，文星伊从果切盘里叉了块苹果送进嘴里，边嚼边说，“累死我了。”然后抓起手机要走开

“呀你要干嘛去？”金容仙抬起头问。

“休息啊。”文星伊已经低头打开手游，走到床边往后一倒躺下了。

金老师用红笔在卷子上边勾画边说，“休息可以，关掉游戏过来坐着。”

文星伊压根没把老师的话放在心上，甚至垫了个抱枕躺得舒舒服服问，“凭什么？”好半晌没听到金老师说话。

文星伊埋头玩得起劲，突然余光瞥见金老师走到卧室门边悠悠道，“既然你这么忙我就去找你妈妈分析一下试卷情况了哈。”

“喂喂喂！我快赢了，再等等嘛！”文星伊一个鲤鱼打挺跳下床，把屁股挪到桌前坐好，嘴里说得好听，手上动作倒是没停下。

“还喂？我是老师知不知道。”金容仙也只是吓唬小孩没打算真下楼去，回来揉了揉那一头紫毛。文星伊应付着，“嗯嗯，金老师。”

等到文同学放下手机，金老师已经把卷子又过了两遍。“是不是讲完就下课了啊。”刚刚还眉飞色舞的小孩看到卷子就跟蔫了一样，小声说道。

“那就要看你表现了。”金老师让椅子滑到文星伊旁边让两人坐得更近开始讲解题目，“思路是灵活的，就是基础不太好，我们先打好基础，后面就简单了。”

“昂。”文星伊抖着腿哼了一声表示明白，被金老师重重拍了一下，“别抖。”

文星伊委屈巴巴的抚摸着被打疼的地方，继而扭过头盯着金老师的脸看，“你几岁啊，说话都跟我妈一样。”

金容仙早被这小孩烦得无奈，索性说道，“给你个机会，猜对了你可以继续说话，猜不对就给我闭嘴听课。”

文星伊本就喜欢游戏，这下更是兴致冲冲，眼睛一转猜道，“三十…？”

“错，闭嘴。”

文星伊不服，耍赖道，“要猜三次！哪有就只猜一次的！”

金容仙深吸一口气，告诉自己为师之道贵在于导，要心平气和。文星伊想了想又问，“二十九？”

“错。”

“二十八！”

见金容仙没反应了，文星伊知道自己猜中，得意笑道，“原来比我大十岁啊。”

金老师也跟着笑，饱含慈爱的眼神看着文星伊道，“既然你这么爱说话，来，把翻译给我念一遍。”

文同学瞬间僵住，默默拉下嘴角。金老师皮笑肉不笑功力实在是深，后背一阵阴凉的文怂怂乖乖认栽，“我闭嘴。”

把测试卷里暴露出来的问题都讲清楚，一节课两个小时很快就过去。金老师布置了一些作业然后下班回家。

文星伊没送她，两腿一搭就架在桌子上吃起水果，“老师再见～”

“给我好好完成作业，不然…”金老师挎起包，做了个手刀抹脖子的动作，勾唇微笑。

看着眼前老师写在便利贴上的几个作业，文星伊似乎意识到，碰到对手了。

二

补习有了快小一个月，两个人在学习方式上已经顺利度过了磨合期。上周的小测试文星伊还破天荒的考及格了。

最高兴的自然莫过于文爸文妈，热烈要求请金老师吃饭表示谢意。几番推脱不下，金容仙只好答应了这事。

这天她从另一位学生家里上完课，顺路开车到文星伊学舞的地方接她。

到这时两个人的师生关系已经不太拘束，虽然有年龄差，但文星伊的性格很主动，经常发短讯和金老师聊天，分享一些趣事，关系和普通朋友别无两样。

金容仙把车停在大厦路边，看了眼时间正好踩点下课。舞室在十一层，没一会就看到紫毛小孩背着包跑下楼，金容仙按了一下喇叭，向她招手。

文星伊很快就看到她，快走过来坐进车里。金容仙看她今天扎了高马尾，呼吸还有些快。

猜她应该是跳了快舞，“练得很重吗？”金容仙问。文星伊拧开矿泉水瓶盖，仰头大口灌水哼着鼻音回，“嗯。”

“系上安全带。”等文星伊喝完水，金容仙提醒，转过脸去时突然见她脸色不对劲。

顺着视线望出去，一个女生正在她们的车前等待过马路，正透过玻璃看着这里边。下一秒行人信号灯亮起，她便回过头走了。

金容仙明白这个女孩和文星伊有什么关系，可能是同学，也可能只是认识。但文星伊不说她也不会主动去问，安静的踩下油门行进。

文星伊把水放下，系好了安全带，好一会才说话，“老师，你觉得喜欢女生很奇怪吗？”

这下金容仙就可以确定了，刚刚那个女生是让文星伊提出这个问题的原因。她中学读的是女校，初恋是初二的同桌，后来几任也毫不例外都是女人，对这种事早见惯不怪。

“不奇怪呀，爱情是靠的感觉而不是靠性别不是吗？”

文星伊有些诧异于她的开明，但很快就恢复常态，知道金老师看出端倪也不遮遮掩掩直接打开天窗说亮话，“刚才那个，她就是我和你说的，暗恋的人。”

之前聊天的时候，文星伊就提过自己的暗恋对象，听起来是真的很喜欢那种。

金容仙脑海里回想起刚刚那个女孩，想到一个字，妖。清灵的眼睛看似人畜无害，黑色大波浪的长发却反其道，嘴角一个挑笑就从天使变成魔鬼。

这种很正的妖媚在这种年纪着实少见，金容仙承认她是一个绝对美人，让文星伊迷得神魂颠倒也不难理解。

“很漂亮啊。”金容仙说，“知道叫什么名字吗？”

文星伊谈到自己喜欢的人有些害羞，脸竟微微红了，“她好像是混血来着，不知道有没有本名，就听别人都叫她 Solar 和颂乐。”

金容仙点点头，又问，“你不想去试试吗？和她告白，或许她对你也有好感。”

文星伊立刻摇头，平日里焦扬跋扈的大小姐难得露出服软的一面，“我怕。”“那你就永远做个胆小鬼好啦。”金容仙笑她。

后来再听到文星伊提起关于颂乐的消息，无非就是些让少女悸动的小事。

像是今天和她说话了，在奶茶店里碰到还坐一起，没带高跟鞋她主动借给自己等等。

对感情一向主动出击的金老师每次看着文星伊激动得跑来和自己说这些都很是嫌弃，奈何不能教坏自己的学生，也就随她去了。

时间一晃就快到圣诞节，街上已经能感觉到浓烈的氛围，商铺们都忙着做活动吸引顾客。

夜里睡觉前，文星伊发来好几款礼物让金老师帮忙把关，准备送给颂乐。

一开始来以为这小孩终于开窍了，金容仙满怀期待的点开链接，看完后还是为自己这傻学生的爱情感到深深的担忧。

“你是怎么想的？送拳击手套。”

“她喜欢拳击啊，还参加过比赛呢。”

“就打人的时候也能想着你是吗？”

“…”

“炒年糕会员专属券…”

“她喜欢吃炒年糕。”

“香水？”

“这款很新的，我在专柜试过，当时就感觉很适合她。”

“这么适合她，你怎么知道她自己没买。”

下着小雪的夜晚本来就冷，文星伊被金容仙泼了这么几盆水，彻底心灰意冷。缩在被窝里发了个哭唧唧的表情过去：“那送什么嘛，这也不行那也不行。”

金容仙做什么事都认真，还真替文星伊想着解决这个苦恼，回：“依我看，送鞋不错。你们跳舞的话，会比较喜欢舒适又好看的鞋？”

“！”文星伊被一语点破，瞌睡都跑了，又发了一条讯息过去：“老师是恋爱高手啊。”

金容仙看到这句话就没有再回复。她知道现在文星伊一定正忙着看鞋，没必要打扰她了。放下手机熄了床头灯睡觉。

圣诞节当天是周五，金容仙开车去文家的时候还在想着文星伊这小孩肯定不乐意，浪漫节日的夜晚没能去和颂乐过，甚至还要听她讲课。

刚进门，文妈妈就像往常一样迎上去，只不过有些紧张，“老师，我们星伊今天心情好像不太好。问她怎么了也不说，自从上了高中她就什么话都不跟我和她爸爸说，拜托你开导开导呀。”

“好。”金容仙听完文妈妈的话，心里有种不太好的预感。以文星伊的性情，断不会因为圣诞节晚上要补课这种事情闹脾气，想来想去也只有颂乐一个可能了。

上楼敲了两次门，文星伊没给她开，金容仙只好贴着门边说道，“星伊，我来咯。”然后试着开门，发现竟然没锁。

文星伊两只手插着裤兜，面无表情的坐在电脑桌前。

这是金容仙第一次看到她的素颜，虽然知道文星伊其实就是喜欢装酷的小屁孩，眉尾不是打眉钉只是贴碎钻，断眉也是遮暇贴出来的。

但一下子看到不良少女形象突然变成小少年还有些不适应。

“怎么啦。”金容仙走过去把包放下，拉过椅子坐到旁边，把手搭在她的椅背上问。

文星伊对金容仙很信任，也想找人倾诉悲伤心事，实诚的回答，“颂乐出国留学了。”

金容仙没有太大的反应，反而问，“礼物送了吗？”文星伊点头，“嗯。”

“那就没什么了，放着不去追求的人是你，人家走了是人家的自由，你现在才知道伤心，晚了。”金容仙一边说一边拿出上课教材资料。

文星伊也明白这个道理，就是感觉心里某一处地方缺了一口疼得紧，“我知道。”

“其实我知道她会走。”文星伊说，“我答应爸妈跟你补课，是和我爸说好这个暑假让我自己去英国，颂乐每年暑假都会回去，住她姐姐家。”

文星伊说到这里突然停下，“我想告白的。”

金容仙听到她轻轻抽了一下鼻子，转过脸去看她，捕捉到文星伊低头撑着额头悄悄揉了揉眼角的小动作，“我只是想等我们都成熟点。”

金容仙把文星伊的椅子转向面对自己，站起身轻轻摸了摸她的头，“星伊，过来。”

好像这句话有什么魔力一般，文星伊仰起头看见金容仙那张温柔的笑脸，慢慢的将脸埋进了她的怀里，两手抱上她的腰。

“我小的时候，有一次舅舅送给我一盒进口果冻，我舍不得吃总想留着，想小伙伴到我家来了跟她们炫耀，可是真当她们来了的时候，又舍不得跟她们分享。”

“就这样一直藏在抽屉里，时间一久我竟然自己忘了还有这盒果冻，等到第二年整理东西的时候才记起来，可那时果冻已经过期了，我很伤心。”

“明明我可以吃到美味的果冻，可以在朋友面前风光，结果因为害怕吃完了就再也没有而真正的失去，什么也没有得到。”

“其实害怕失去才是最好的珍惜，与其纠结得失，总想着再等等吧也许会更好，不如就享受当下。”

听着金容仙柔和的声线诉说自己的故事，又听到这宽慰的话，文星伊才把脸抬了起来，对上金容仙的笑眼，不知道为什么自己的脸开始发烫，心跳好像在拼命配合这奇怪的心情狂跳。

腰间的手离开，金容仙脸上闪过一丝怅然的神情，退了一步坐回位置道，“呐，可以上课了吗？”

“我去一下卫生间！”文星伊不敢看金容仙的脸，或者说不知道怎么面对，低着头跑开。

相隔一门，内外的人都敏锐地意识到刚才越轨的影响。金容仙在纸上胡乱的画着线圈，文星伊往脸上泼了一次又一次冷水。但即使再回到原本的位置，终究有些东西已经改变了。

高考后，金容仙不再需要到文家上课，倒是文星伊跟脱了僵的野马一样天天在外面浪，隔三差五就到金老师家里看电视。

执教以来金容仙从不和家教结束的学生保持联系，唯独文星伊破了这个例。

“你真的报国内的大学，不去找她吗？”金容仙看着电视，假装随意的问。倒不是真鼓励她去找颂乐，而是不安分的心思在作祟。

文星伊抬起手要去捏金容仙的脸颊肉，嬉笑着道，“有老师你就够了啊。”

金容仙嫌弃的拍掉她的爪子，“你心里要是有孝敬老师的意思就该少来打扰我，占用我休息时间。”

文星伊没想这话的真假，问道“咦？你要休息吗？”金容仙踢了踢她说，“那不然呢，快点回家去，我要午睡了。”

文星伊就是不肯，“你睡你的，我看电视。”

“那你去给我打教案。”看这小孩是没有离开的意思，金老师只能回收利用，指使她去卧室拿电脑。

文星伊就是坐不住的性子，听到有事做屁颠屁颠就跑去干活。

金容仙把要做的交代给小孩就继续回到沙发上躺着，叮嘱道，“仔细看好别弄错，要交给机构的，打错可要扣工资。”

文星伊哒哒哒的敲着键盘，没空抬头，“扣工资而已嘛。”

金容仙侧躺着看她说，“扣工资就没钱请你喝奶茶啦。”“那我请你喝就好了。”

文星伊扬起的笑映在金容仙的眼里。

就像她说过的享受当下，在这个惬意的夏日午后，她昏昏欲睡，而喜欢的人在身边，这样就够了。

三

文星伊的大学在本市郊区，大概也就半个小时车程。开学那天是金容仙陪她去的，文星伊为此软磨硬泡了几天。

理由很简单，不想听老妈唠叨。

在金容仙眼里，文星伊的形象愈发成了一个长不大的小孩，对自己的依赖也越来越明显。

文星伊不住学校，家里为她在周边小区购置了套房子，周末偶尔回市区家里住。

但即使在大学里交到很多新朋友，文星伊却还是疯狂的想念金容仙。以前能够天天见面还不觉得，现在一周见一次实在要把人逼疯。

从开始的通话到现在天天视讯，胃口没有被满足却越来越大。

可这种行为到底还是没有一个正名，年龄差隔在中间让她一直都默认以友情为先，把金容仙当成挚友，一个可以吐露心事的姐姐。没曾想过自己对姐姐的占有欲到底是为了什么。

入学生会第一次聚餐，作为后辈文星伊被喝了不少酒。耳边尽是嘈杂声，对面的学长学姐旁若无人地秀着恩爱。

文星伊渐渐感觉到阵阵失落袭来，却又说不清楚这种感觉。终于熬到聚会结束，她在路边拦了辆出租车。

金容仙半夜被砸门声吓醒，摸出手机看已经凌晨一点。

出去开门将醉得七倒八歪的文星伊扶到沙发上坐好，金容仙正要转身到浴室拿湿毛巾，被文星伊扣住手腕。

“老师，我好像喜欢上你了。”她眼神涣散地说道，让人分不清是醉后吐真言还是醉酒的胡言乱语。

“你干嘛？”金容仙笑了起来。看着文星伊的眼睛突然跪坐到她的腿上，把头低了下去在她的唇上深深地吻着。

连初吻都没有过的少年遇到成熟女人，自然被她的吻技带着走。文星伊只感觉这个吻持续了很久，久到空气停止流动，心跳声震耳欲聋。

她们认识虽然不到一年，一起出去旅游也同床睡过，平时搂搂抱抱也不少，却未曾有过这样实质性的举动。

两个人只是吻着再无其他动作，像是在表达某种热切的情感。

文星伊酒醒时，发现自己睡在金容仙身边。记忆往前一点，是金容仙帮她换衣服，再往前就想起了昨晚的吻。那算告白吗？老师的回应算不算同意了？

现在脑袋清醒回想起那个吻就浮现出老师极具魅惑的眼神，让她想到某些不可描述的画面。

文星伊正想再睡会，还没合上眼，背对着她的金容仙就翻过身睁开眼，四目相对。

性感成熟的老师穿着宽松绸面吊带裙，侧躺的动作挤压到乳房，偏偏被子滑落在腰上起不到一点遮盖作用，让那条曲线沟壑堂而皇之地落入少年学生眼中。

文星伊吞了吞口水，招架不住这具令人血脉喷张身子的诱惑，缓缓开口，“老师…”

“嗯？”金老师伸展了一下身体，从被子底下伸出手抚弄着学生的脸，“不去上课吗？”

这个时候早课都已经上完了，文星伊绷直着身子不敢动，“嗯，回学校再补假条。”

金容仙凑上去亲了亲她的脸，“起床，我送你回去。”文星伊还没享受片刻恋爱新鲜感就又要分开，立刻就不乐意了，“昂…这么快。”

“那你还想待多久。”金容仙笑着下床，趿拉着拖鞋去给文星伊拿新漱具。

知道金老师向来说话算话，文星伊只能离开充满老师香味的温柔乡，脱掉睡衣换上自己的衣服。

昨晚去聚餐没带化妆包，所以文星伊现在只能在一边坐着等金容仙。

看着镜子里的人涂上口红，文星伊舔了舔嘴唇问，“老师搬过去和我住好不好？”“你想和你爸妈怎么说？”金容仙反问。

明亮的眸子一深，文星伊赌气似的道，“不告诉他们…”金老师笑了笑没答应，文星伊又着急问，“好不好嘛。”

“让我想想吧。”

这句话文星伊想到金容仙曾经说过的，“我本来就是暧昧模糊的人。”

在去学校的路上 ，金容仙把车停到一家面包店对面，打开皮包拿钱，“早上没吃东西呢，去买点吃的。”

“我有钱。”文星伊皱起眉头不肯接，打开车门，被金容仙揪住，“那我也还是姐姐。”

坐在车里看着小孩过马路，一步三个台阶跨到店门，出来时拎着一袋子面包开开心心的小跑过来，越看越觉得可爱。

金容仙把文星伊送到小区，跟着她上楼。就知道她一个人住果然飘了，卧室简直灾后重建现场。

“限你一天内收拾干净，我可不住狗窝。”金容仙视察了一圈回到客厅，对正坐在沙发上狼吞虎咽的小孩说道。

“咳咳！”文星伊鼓着仓鼠腮，拉开可口可乐易拉罐喝了一口，“怎么可以说别人的家是狗窝，人身攻击！”

“我夸你呢。”金容仙走过去故意拿过她手上的可乐，不偏不倚地含住刚才文星伊喝过的罐口位置。

“不是姐姐的小奶狗吗，嗯？”

金容仙以前谈的几次恋爱全都是同龄人，现在终于把一只抢手的年下小奶狗收入囊中，怎么玩还没想好，不过对于如何撩拨，那可是信手拈来的事。

终于同居，但是文星伊只想着能更多和金容仙待在一起却忘了考虑待在一起能做点什么，换句话说，是会发生什么。

毫无恋爱经验的小奶狗对那种事只是看电影的时候略知一二，压根没去关注过。

可是听说同居迟早是要上床的，又实在不好意思和老师讨论这个话题，导致文星伊每晚睡觉都兢兢战战，生怕被金老师发现自己连做都不会。

金老师又怎么会不知道小孩在想什么，每次在床上一调戏就红着耳朵说累要睡觉，根本就是把“不会做爱”写在脸上。

躲得过初一躲不过十五。金老师怎么说也是性欲正常的成年女人，年下就是不会也得让她霸王硬上弓。

生日总是一个好机会。

虽然那天白天两个人都有课，但是不碍事，反正金容仙只需要晚上。

“我今年生日就在家过吧。”金老师转过身搂着年下的脖子说道。“好哇，都听你的。”不明就里的文星伊哪知道自己早就被设计进一个陷阱里。

下课后去取了前一天订的蛋糕回家，金容仙已经准备好了烛光晚餐，气氛调制得很浪漫，只是文星伊不太明白为什么金老师要穿着露背透视蕾丝睡裙。

“多吃点。”餐桌上，金容仙不停往文星伊碗里添肉加菜，自己却是悠闲的摇着红酒杯。

文星伊用手盖住自己的碗不让金容仙继续夹东西进去，“我吃很多了。”“待会会饿。”金容仙摸摸年下的头，又勺了一碗汤给她。

满意的看着仓鼠进食完毕，金容仙起身把锅碗碟盘放进洗碗机，收拾干净桌子，将冰箱里的蛋糕拿出来。

文星伊插上数字“29”的蜡烛点火，金容仙闭上眼虔诚许愿，然后吹灭，却不急着拿刀切蛋糕，“吃蛋糕前，我们玩个小游戏怎么样？”

文星伊感觉到来自金老师的危险信号，但生日的人最大，只能答应，“你说…”

金容仙站起身走到文星伊身后，搭着她的肩俯下身在耳边说，“戴着眼罩跳舞给我看吧。”

“跳…跳什么。”文星伊扭头问。看到金容仙在吧台那边的一个纸袋里拿出一条黑色带子。

“我随机播放。”金容仙拿起手机，很快放了一首歌，然后回到文星伊身后给她绑上带子罩住眼睛。

文星伊对音乐很敏感，摸了一下调子就找到感觉，跟随节奏跳起椅子舞。

两腿张开的动作正要收回，突然感觉到金容仙坐到自己腿上。文星伊懵住，感觉金老师湿热的气息喷洒在脸上，痒痒的，“继续跳，不要停。”她说。

步伐跟着节奏逐渐变快，文星伊觉得有些喘不过气。直到金容仙双手慢慢地一路往下放在她的腰上，文星伊闷哼了一声，一滴汗水滑落鬓角。

音乐到了高潮部分，身上的人动了一下，文星伊感觉自己置身于香氛迷雾中，随后嘴唇触碰到什么粗糙质感的东西，下意识的含住，用舌尖舔弄软肉上的那颗小豆。

但金容仙只是在玩弄她，只让她舔弄了一会就把埋在胸上的人推开。文星伊张着嘴喘息，伸出舌头舔了舔上唇表示不满。

因为肩膀被金容仙按在椅背上，两只手也自然垂到旁边，随即眼罩被扯下，文星伊这时才知道厨房的灯被金容仙关掉，取代的是刚才吃饭时候的蜡烛。

金容仙手上拿着带子，把身子压上去将文星伊双手扣到椅背绑上。文星伊没有反抗，她知道金老师在做什么。

老师的内衣丢在餐桌上，蕾丝透视睡裙里的双乳在阴影下若隐若现，乳头处因为小奶狗一番啃咬后留下的唾液而闪着亮点。

音乐渐入尾声，文星伊以为小游戏结束。

安静几秒后又是熟悉的旋律响起，文星伊讶异的望向金容仙。

金老师露出一个计划成功的坏笑，直起腰抓着裙角慢慢从下往上脱掉，丢到地上。然后咬住手腕的黑色发圈把长发扎起。

“不是结束了么？”文星伊问。金容仙从她身上离开，勾着下巴抬起头看自己，“我都还没跳，怎么结束？”

学了几年的钢管舞终于有了舞台表演，当然要好好展示一番。

文星伊仰着头跟着金容仙绕了一圈，然后看着她掰开自己的双腿跪在地上，抽掉运动裤系绳的结。小奶狗腹肌一紧，身体又起了反应，湿黏液体在缓缓流动的感觉让她羞耻。

就在文星伊以为要发生什么的时候又被耍了一次，金老师没有脱掉裤子而是又起身，弯着腰凑近用手扶着胸抖动了两下，挑逗完才塞进她嘴里。

金容仙随着旋律舞动，此刻坐着不动的文星伊就是她的钢管，也是唯一的观众。

节奏变慢，随后金容仙走到文星伊身后，一只手从衣领口钻进去顺着肌肉线条往下，另一只手在大腿内圈摩挲。

炽热的指尖碰到裤腰，文星伊心脏爆炸式的跳动，不知道下一处会是哪里。几秒后，裤腰被挑起，手继续往下，隔着内裤摩擦着湿透的地方。

文星伊本能的夹起腿，抬起头求助似的望着金容仙，希望老师能带她解决这道难题。

金容仙挑唇笑了一下，走到文星伊的正面。扶着她的大腿滑跪在地上，拇指勾着内裤慢慢起身，将同样湿得一塌糊涂的内裤扔到一边。

渴望得到快感的欲望在叫嚣，控制着金容仙脱下文星伊的运动裤和内裤。抬起她的一条腿坐过去，让下身毫无间隙的贴着，提起臀部摩擦滑动。

金老师在年下的写满欲望的双眸里看到照映在其中的自己。里面的人儿让眼底染上欲望，欲望又吞噬了镜中人。

身子摆动的频率已经融为一体，与音乐一起达到最高潮。

“老师…”文星伊颤着嗓子喊道。

金老师是只向她一人而至的海浪，教导她学习在这具身体里成为一名冲浪手的规则。

这里是只有她们的无人岛。

金容仙欺骗随机播放，同时也隐瞒了单曲循环〈High Tension〉的事实。

月光隐去，烛光摇曳着与墙上的影子共舞。

THE END

-

虽然 但是 平时奶萌撒娇求关注求背都只是因为年上宠溺 坚信小奶狗床上攻

开车有点累 后面其实还有一段 就当做番外吧 毕竟我们颂乐小姐也是不会轻易放弃的女人


End file.
